'Til Death Do Us Part (episode)
Sisko agonizes over his vision from the Prophets, telling him not to marry Kasidy; Kai Winn receives a vision foretelling a "guide" who will help her restore Bajor; Ezri and Worf are interrogated by the Breen. (Part 2 of 9) Summary As Benjamin tries to explain his vision from the prophets to son Jake, they are paid a surprise visit from Kai Winn Adami. She offers to officiate the Emissary's wedding ceremony. Benjamin decides to reveal part of his most recent vision, about his upcoming Great Trial, but he conceals from the Kai that the Prophets warned him not to wed. Going back to her quarters, the Kai seemingly receives her first (ever) vision from the Prophets, telling her she must accomplish "a Restoration" of the faltering Emissary via a "guide" who will soon appear to her. Worf and Ezri Dax try to console themselves while being held prisoner aboard the Breen ship. Still unsure why the have been taken prisoner, they are fed a diet of algae paste. Worf makes a romantic overture to Ezri, but she responds quite coldly. On Cardassia, Weyoun wakes Legate Damar in his quarters after a night of drinking kanar and partying. Weyoun tells him to prepare to leave, to a destination unknown, in the afternoon. He informs Damar that his association with Gul Dukat has been found out, as well as Dukat's masquerading as a Bajoran. Damar meets with Dukat, and supplies him with forged travel and identity documents. Seeing the way Weyoun is controlling Damar, he tells Damar that he must be strong, as he is the leader of the Cardassian people. Dukat assures Damar that he is a changed man, serving the will of the Bajoran Pah-wraiths, who have shown him his new destiny. Taking a shuttle, Dukat arrives on Deep Space 9 anonymously. Kasidy encourages Benjamin to ignore the warnings from the prophets, but she fails to persuade him away from the will of the prophets. Sadly, she removes her engagement ring, leaves it on the table, and exits. Kira tells Benjamin that he is doing the right thing, by heeding the prophets, but he isn't sure himself. In the Breen ship, Ezri relates a strange dream she has had about them, where Julian turns out to be a Breen. While she psychoanalyzes her own dream, the Breen arrive, shocking Worf and Ezri into submission, and dragging Worf away for a painful interrogation. Dukat, claiming to be a Bajoran farmer, Anjohl Tennan from Relliketh, seeks an audience with the Kai. He convinces her that he is the "guide" sent by the prophets. She senses in him a strong pagh, falling for Dukat's deception. At first playing the part of a humble farmer seeking a prosperity blessing from the Kai, he gradually squirms his way into her life, questioning the rightful authority of the Emissary. Weyoun, on his way to the mysterious rendezvous coordinates, is greeted on the bridge of the Jem'Hadar ship by the female Founder. She appears very weak and frail, as if she is having a problem remaining in solid form. Weyoun promises to lower the temperature even further. Back in the waiting cell with Ezri, Worf awakens violently from his interrogation by the Breen. He remembers them using a cortical implant to probe his memory, before losing consciousness. Suddenly the Breen reappear, this time taking Ezri to the interrogation chamber. When they bring her back, she calls out the name Julian while fading in and out of awareness, angering Worf. Quark delivers Benjamin's wedding ring, made of Terellian diamonds. Given the nature of the Dominion War, he mentions that the ring is non-refundable and sadly states that it's a pity that something so valuable should go to waste. Benjamin is left with food for thought. Dukat, still posing as Anjohl, intensifies his relationship with Winn, even learning that her given name is Adami; they romantically embrace. When Kasidy's freighter returns to DS9, Benjamin immediately confronts her. He professes his love for her, telling her that he wants to marry her, regardless of the prophets. She accepts, and they quickly throw together a ceremony (20 minutes, according to Quark, who catered). Jake walks Kasidy down the aisle to the service, presided over by Admiral William Ross representing the Federation. However, just as it becomes his turn to state his marriage vow, Benjamin has another vision from the prophets appearing as his mother Sarah Sisko, warning him against the nuptials. Returning from his vision, though, Benjamin Sisko completes his vows, finalizing his marriage to Kasidy Yates. Worf confronts Ezri about her feelings toward Julian, just as the Breen arrive. Together with half a dozen Breen warriors, Worf and Ezri are beamed aboard the Jem'Hadar ship carrying Weyoun and Damar, where they witness the birth of the alliance between the Dominion and the Breen. Memorable Quotes "Be careful, my son." : - Sisko's Prophet Mother "I got away from him, but there wasn't any place to run. And just when I thought he was going to kill me, he reached up and took off his helmet." "And?" "And... it was Julian." "Doctor Bashir?" "Isn't that strange? I wonder what it means?" "That Doctor Bashir is a Breen." : - Ezri and Worf "You don't look well." "I'm fine." "What happened to the brave officer I served with? The one who stood at my side as we fought the entire Klingon Empire with a single ship?" "Those were simpler times." "Those days might be gone, but the man I served with isn't. He's still within you. Reach in and grab hold of him, Damar. Cardassia needs a leader." "You were its leader once. You could be again." "The Pah-wraiths have shown me that I have another destiny. (offering his hand) Good luck to you, my friend." "And to you." : - Dukat and Damar Background Information The Final Chapter * In the original plan for The Final Chapter, Sisko and Kasidy were not supposed to be married until Part 3 ( ). This was because, originally, when Sarah Sisko warns Benjamin that he "will know nothing but sorrow," she wasn't referring to his marriage, but to the building of his house on Bajor. As such, the marriage itself was never in question and was never called off. René Echevarria however, who was writing Part 1 ( - which is where Sarah issues the warning), felt that this didn't really work, that warning Sisko about the house wasn't especially compelling, and something more hard-hitting was needed. He came up with the idea that Sarah warns Sisko not to get married, obviously much more serious than warning him not to build a house. However, after Ira Steven Behr approved Echevarria's idea, it was decided that it made more sense for the couple to wed in "'Til Death Do Us Part"; that after doubt had been sown in Sisko's mind as to whether or not he should get married, he would want to go through with it as soon as possible. As such, David Weddle and Bradley Thompson were informed that they would be handling the wedding ceremony in "'Til Death Do Us Part", not Ronald D. Moore, who was writing . This late complication and change in plans wasn't entirely well received by Moore. As Thompson explains, "Suddenly it's 'Oh sorry, Ron. You can't get them married because that's going to happen in the ''second hour now.' And Ron is going, 'Aarrggh! Then what's going to happen in my show''?'" (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * The first four episodes of the arc ( , "'Til Death Do Us Part", and ) were all written simultaneously, and during the writing process René Echevarria (who was working on ) realized he'd made a mistake that could cause serious problems in the second batch of episodes. Specifically, he felt that he had introduced the Dukat plotline too early in relation to overall proceedings. By having Dukat assume a Bajoran identity in , he set up Dukat's meeting with Kai Winn in "'Til Death Do Us Part", which meant that their storyline had to be extended out over seven subsequent episodes; "We started it too soon and we ran out of story for them. Suddenly we realized that we didn't need them again until the final episode. I was told, 'Find a way to stall.' I needed to leave them in a place where the audience would feel, 'Okay, they're doing this, but I don't need to see them do it.' And I came up with the idea of blinding Dukat." This would take place in , and effectively removes both Dukat and Winn for several episodes, until the finale (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) "'Til Death Do Us Part" * This episode was originally titled "Umbra", which is an area of deep shadow. This was to follow on from the previous episode, , an area of half-shadow. * This episode represents the only time that Sarah refers to Sisko as her son. Both director Winrich Kolbe and Ira Behr were delighted with how the scene turned out, especially the image of Sisko resting his head on Sarah's breast. As Kolbe explains, "It's typical of something you'd see back in the 1920s. It was a very frequent image - the prodigal son comes home and returns to the source of life, the mother." Similarly, Behr enthuses, "I saw it and I went, 'Yeah.' It speaks to the entire seven years of the show, from to that moment. It just gave me chills." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * Some fans felt that the idea that Winn and Dukat embark upon a sexual relationship was a bit over the top, but Brad Thompson explains that that was exactly the point; "The idea of Dukat wooing Winn appealed to us on a very twisted level. Our two bad guys were going to mate! We were howling with glee at the idea!" Ira Behr concurs that the absurdity of the idea was part of the appeal; "The two characters are so worthy of scene after scene after scene. And when we decided that they actually were going to have a physical relationship, it was just dementedly wonderful." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * Admiral Ross' speech during Sisko and Kasidy's wedding was composed by David Weddle, who based it on Jean-Luc Picard's speech from the wedding of O'Brien and Keiko in ''The Next Generation'' episode . That speech had been written by Ron Moore, who had based it upon a speech given by Kirk in ''The Original Series''. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * The character of Solbor was originally supposed to be a minor role with only one line of dialog, but the producers were so impressed with what James Otis brought to his one small Pah-wraith scene that they decided to increase the part at the last minute. * Worf's claim that no one who has ever seen what is underneath a Breen's helmet has lived to tell of it seems to contradict the episode , where Kira and Dukat knock out two Breen guards and take their uniforms, including the helmets. * Dukat's reference to a single ship fighting against the entire Klingon Empire refers to his acquisition of a Bird-of-Prey in the episode , which he used to make hit-and-run attacks on the Klingons in Cardassian space until the episode . * When Ezri is raving after being probed by the Breen she quotes dialog from the episodes and . Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 7.9, catalogue number VHR 4819, . *As part of the DS9 Season 7 DVD collection. Links and References Guest Stars *Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun *Penny Johnson as Kasidy Yates *Marc Alaimo as Dukat *Casey Biggs as Damar *Barry Jenner as William Ross *Deborah Lacey as Sarah Sisko *Aron Eisenberg as Nog *James Otis as Solbor *Salome Jens as Female Changeling Special Guest Star *Louise Fletcher as Winn Adami Uncredited Co-Stars *Majel Barrett as the narrator *Todd Slayton as Gor *Dennis Madalone as Breen guard *Linda L.C. Madalone as stunt double for Nicole de Boer References Alexander Rozhenko; algae paste; Bajoran Resistance; Bosun's whistle; Breen; Breen (planet); Breen warship; Cardassians; com system; cortical implant; Counselor; Dominion-Breen Alliance; Dream; Elim Garak; Great Famine; Eminence; farmer; Honor; Jem'Hadar; Jem'Hadar attack ship; Joran; Kanar; Kilby; labor camp; Martok; Mow'ga; moba; Navatan shawl; Occupation of Bajor; pagh; Prenar; Ranjen; Relliketh; Restoration of Bajor; Rogath blight; Second Empire; springwine; Sto-Vo-Kor; Talnot; Telna; Terellian diamond; Vedek; |next= }} Til Death Do Us Part de:Bis daß der Tod uns scheide es:'Til Death Do Us Part nl:Til Death Do Us Part